A Jew, A Communist, A Homosexual, And The Protector
by Einsam-Schatten
Summary: Feliciano is Ludwig's best friend. But not his family's. Or the Nazi's. When Feliciano has no one but Ludwig, they make an out-of-the-country escape. If it wasn't hard enough already, they come across a little Russian boy, and a Polish boy, wanted for his sexual orientation. (Bad summary) WW2 human AU, only friendship pairings, no romance (Hiatus for lack of ideas I guess?)
1. Introduction

**For the longest time, I've loved learning about World War II and the Holocaust. So, I got this idea. Yaaay. A World War II human AU**

**Main Characters: Feliciano (Italy), Ludwig (Germany), Ivan (Russia), Feliks (Poland)**

**Country setting: Originally, Germany. They travel throughout the story.**

**Character ages (don't complain that it's a bit different than the anime and manga age differences): Feliciano (12 at the beginning), Ludwig (12 at the beginning), Ivan (4 at the beginning. He's littlllle!), Feliks (14 at the beginning) (well, in this introduction chapter, all mentioned characters are four years younger)**

**If you leave me a review, then well...I'll jump for joy! Especially if it's constructive criticism. But I won't beg, just enjoy my story!**

**-  
**_(POV: Ludwig)_  
"Come now, Ludwig, Gilbert..."

My brother looked up from his magazine, and I ceased playing with my toy race cars.

"What is it?" my grumbled, inserting his thumb between the pages as a makeshift bookmark. I just obediently stood and lent my father my attention.

"We're going to greet the new neighbors. Gilbert, I want you to clean up that attitude of yours. Ludwig...um...stay like that."

As I nodded, I heard my brother make a sound of protest.

"Do I have to go? I'm kind of preoccupied with this magazine." Gilbert whined.

"They've come all the way from Italy. I'm sure such a trip deserves a reward."

My eyes darted between the two. But I remained as silent as a field mouse.

"How is us visiting a reward?"

"We can welcome them to the great home of the Fatherland, and that'll feel nice."

...

...

Knock knock knock...

"Hm...ah, _gu_..._ten_..._ta_..." an Italian boy answered the door, struggling with his German.

"_Papa, we have guests_!" he spoke in English this time. I sighed in relief. My father had been giving me English lessons since I was four.

A large cheery man with dark hair came up and began chatting with my father. I looked over at the boy. He smiled like an idiot.

"Hello, I am Feliciano!" he extended his hand.

"...Ludwig..."

I shook it.

...

...

_(POV: Feliciano)_

When I moved to Germany, I was a little scared. I heard that Germany was brewing up wars. But papa insisted it'd be okay. We were so oblivious to what was actually happening.

I heard a knock at the door, and on first instinct, answered it.

The Germans from next door were in front of me. I got nervous and struggled with my German pronunciations. So I called for my papa. As my papa and the long-haired blond man conversed, I realized that he could speak English. My English was great, since my mother was from America. I looked at the man's son. He was about my age. I smiled and greeted him.

"Hello, I am Feliciano!"

I held out my hand, hoping he'd shake it. I loved making new friends. To my excitement, he did. Though he was about as serious as his dad when he told me his name in such a monotone voice.

"...Ludwig..." he said. I could tell he was a bit nervous.

But we warmed up to each other. I started a conversation with him, and he carried it just fine.

But I noticed our siblings were not getting along. My older brother began fighting with his white haired brother.

That's when I knew that maybe there'd be a few complications. And I was right...later on, at least.

...

...

_(POV: Ivan)_

It may be surprising that I can remember this to anyone else. But things seem to glue into my mind.

My mother held me as she spoke with my father. I was merely an infant, and unable to even begin to comprehend the things they talked about. But it's a bit more clear when I think hard, now.

"Did you hear about Germany? What are they thinking? They're bringing more and more countries into the war! Those idiots!" she hissed.

I sucked on my knuckles as she spoke, staring at her serious face with curious eyes. She never looked at me once. This was an important conversation. I squirmed a bit, pleading for attention with my whines. But she just set me down beside her. So I clung to her ankle and listened to her conversation, without protesting. She seemed rather frustrated.

"Soon enough, they're going to anger a powerful nation into joining, then what are they going to do? Dammit, what was their imbecile of a chancellor thinking?!"

"Dammit..." I repeated unknowingly.

She looked down at me and sighed.

That was when the conversation ended. As she picked me up and walked into the next room, I wonder what my father had to say. I didn't understand, but like hearing his reactions to what Mother had to say. Sometimes it was really funny. But now, his face was just...

Blank.

...

...

_(POV: Feliks)_

I listened to the radio broadcast anxiously. I was scared. So so so scared.

Germany was being absolutely brutal on my home country. People are even disappearing. And I didn't know why.

My fingers combed through my longish blond hair. It was a nervous quirk I had. I combed and combed until I accidentally (and quite painfully) yanked out a clump. Shoving my hands in my pocket, I listened more intently to the German speaking. My German wasn't all-too-good, so not everything was clear. But the things he hissed that were clear frightened me. My hands shook. Everything he said sounded so threatening.

I hate Germans.

I hate Germans.

HATE.

...  
**-**

**Introduction: CHECK!**

**So, Ludwig had a longer part than any of them, and I apologize, but he's going to be the main character for the most part.**

**As for Feliks' part. When he declared he hated Germans, don't take that personally. I AM German. So if you're overly sensitive and that offends you then well, I'm sorry.**


	2. Chapter 1

**I'm really excited about this story. I've got a lot planned out for it, and I'm bouncing up and down, just thinking about writing the next chapters. I'm an...overly enthusiastic writer. Pf.  
Oh, by the way, I forgot to put these warnings.**

**Warning: This story contains violence, mentions of concentration camp situations and tortures, possible character death, some OOC-ness, and maybe a curse word here and there.**

**I also must add, they live in East Prussia/East Germany.**

"BOM!"

"BOM!"

The bombs dropped, threatening to obliterate everything in their range. Red flame sprouted up, burning down everything that wasn't blown into smithereens. Smoke polutted the air, intoxicating the lungs of whoever was still alive so far. The ground shook like a massive earthquake.

"Uwaaah! They're not stopping! Mr. Roderich, it's scary!" Feliciano screamed, holding his hands over his ears.

"Calm down!" Roderich demanded.

"Yes, Feliciano, you're not helping by screaming!" Ludwig yelled over the noise, his hands over his ears as well.

Deep down inside a bomb shelter, two boys and a young man huddled together protectively. Their hearts hammered against their chests as each person screamed. As each bomb was dropped. As each panzerfaust was fired.

"What if the hatch falls off?! We'll all die!" the Italian cried.

"No we won't!" Ludwig resisted the urge to whack him right on the noggin.

"HELL WITH YOUR REASSURANCE!"

"SHUT UP, BOTH OF YOU!" Roderich growled.

They both hushed.

They sat there hugging their knees, listening as the noise outside began to die down slowly. The buzzing of the Allies' planes' engines faded away. The crackling of flames turned into the splashing of water, extinguishing the deadly blazes. But the coughing, weeping, and vomiting sounds were still so clear.

Roderich stood to lift up the hatch. He flapped his sleeve in front of his mouth to keep as much dust and toxic smoke out of his lungs as possible. The were not even in the same area as the specific area the bombs were dropped, yet the damage and toxins still reached. Ludwig and Feliciano were scared about seeing the damage.

Ludwig followed Roderich out, bracing himself for what he was about to see. To his surprise, it wasn't as bad as he thought it'd be. But he supposed that he'd have to journey further down town to see the real damage.

"Come on, Feli..." he kicked over some debris.

Feliciano reluctantly climbed out the hatch and stood next to his friend.

"Roderich, can you take us home?" Ludwig asked.

He just nodded.

They walked through the ruins nervously. The closer they got to their homes, the worse the damage. Larger piles of things of useless, broken belongings. More dirty corpses. A large amount of shattered window glass. Scorch marks. Rising smoke.

And their homes were in the heart of it all.

Bodies lied on cots by the rubble. Their faces coated in blood, dust, and ash. Eyes fogged and lifeless. Ludwig's parents. Feliciano's father. Their brothers.

The houses were nothing but piles of broken brick. The windows were shards of glass lying on the ground. Irreplaceable photos, ripped and burnt.

Those were _their_ homes.

As Ludwig looked at the corpse of his father, he tuned out the world. Feli's loud sobbing, the cracking sounds of the brick under his feet. All he could remember was the argument they had. The last things they said to each other. But he didn't exactly feel regretful. Just even more angry that he didn't have the time to get his whole point across.

_I don't want you hanging out with that filthy Jew anymore.  
_  
_But he's my friend!  
_  
_He's not your friend! He and his family probably just moved here to stir up more trouble in Germany than there already is!  
_  
_Shut up!_

A month has passed since the bombing. Their home was blown up. Their family was blown up. Their friends were blown up. Their childhood memories...all blown up.

The boys had been living under Roderich's roof since then. He was one of the lucky people on the side of town that was barely touched.

But he was still in danger.

They all knew that.

Feliciano was a Jew living in a home that wasn't his. Which could be considered by the Nazis, hiding and protecting a Jewish boy. That could mean death or prison penalty if they found out.

Over and over again, the poor Italian apologized. He wouldn't stop feeling sorry and guilty for something that was his fault.

Ludwig and Roderich couldn't even think of being fearful, with too much pity on his mind for the poor, timid redhead.

Everyday when they were served meals, he refused to take more than half a helping. When it came to sleeping, he didn't accept any sort of sheet, blanket, or quilt.

And it was becoming too much.

"Feliciano, you're going to starve yourself. You can't live off of a cup of water and a half-loaf of bread!" Ludwig scolded as his friend chewed quietly on the stale bread.

"Please leave me be. I don't even deserve this bread, or this water, so at least I'm eating this much..."

"Don't say that!" Roderich said. "You are a guest! I insist you eat as much food as you know you want, not what you think you want!"

The Italian shook his head.

"I'm a dangerous guest, Mr. Roderich. And besides, food is not cheap...I'm doing you a favor so you can still feed yourself..."

The room fell silent. Deadly silent.

"I...I'm going to bed..." Feli muttered, finishing off his bread.

Ludwig couldn't take it anymore. As much as he hated to think this, his friend was right. Him being here was putting Roderich in danger and both of them were depriving him of food. And there needed to be something done about this.

He faced Roderich.

"I'm going to bed, too..."

He followed Feliciano out of the kitchen, to their room.

Feliciano hopped onto his lumpy mattress. He didn't squirm into a blanket. He didn't have one. But Ludwig didn't yell. He'd lost his voice countless times doing that.

Ludwig crawled into his bed and turned to face him. He smiled and turned away. He frowned. Tonight, I wasn't going to go to sleep. Not tonight. He just had to wait.

...

...

The door squeaked open. Ludwig had his hands on the doorframe. He looked out to see all the lights were off. Which meant it was at least past curfew, if not right on the minute. He looked at the sleeping Italian. It almost made him feel bad for shaking him awake. The redhead groaned and slowly opened his eyes. Then they closed again.

"Whatd eya wat..." he slurred, unmistakably sleep-drunk.

"Sorry, Feli, but it's time to go."

He opened his eyes again and looked at the blue-eyed boy.

"Wha?"

"Get up." he began yanking his arms, pulling him onto the ground.

"Hey!"

"Sh!"

Feliciano stood up shakily. He rubbed his eyes with his fist. Then his eyes widened as Ludwig picked up two overly-filled bookbags.

"All of our essentials are in here. Now let's go."

The foreigner shook his head quickly, in protest.

"No! We can't! It's past curfew!" he cried in a hushed voice.

"Just try not to be seen..." Ludwig whispered. He handed him a jacket of his. "Put this on so no one will see _that_."

He pointed at the Star of David patched onto his shirt on his shirt where a breast pocket would be. Too tired to argue, he slipped his arms through the checkered sleeves and buttoned it up. Ludwig snatched his hand and pulled him out of the room.

From there on out, they'd be stupidly risking their lives. But at least Roderich was safe.

They quietly exited out the door, using the key hidden under the doormat to lock it.

The night air was so crisp. It felt like a new experience to them. It'd been so long. But it wasn't something to stop and enjoy. Not at this moment.

Ludwig stayed in front of his weak friend. His eyes darted around to make sure that they were clear of Nazi soldiers, out on lookout duty.

"Feli, stop whimpering!" Ludwig hiss/whispered.

"I can't help it..."


	3. Chapter 2

**Hello!**

**Thanks to you all who left reviews! I appreciate it! I don't have much time to reply, sorry. But I want you to know that I'm so glad you took the time to leave a review! And to those who are following and putting this story in their favorites, thank you, too!  
**  
**So, Feliks and Ivan are coming in soon! I'll fitting them in as soon as I can. Actually...Feliks is coming...sooner than you think...heheh...so...yeah. As soon as Ivan comes in, there's going to be more cute and sad parts. Well, I look forward to tearing out your heart strings, but until then...chapter two!**  
**-**

The two boys hid out half successfully, nearly getting caught by a soldier, just once. But he was too drunk so slipping past him was like outrunning a toddler. A toddler that didn't know they were playing chase in the first place.

The sun was risen, and it was about six-thirty in the morning. Feliciano yawned in exhaustion. A cup of coffee sounded really nice to him right then, but even if he wasn't in the middle of a small, deserted town, that'd be tough. Oh yeah, and I believe I mentioned something about a deserted town.

"Lud...I think we're lost..." Feliciano sighed as he dropped his bookbag and fell onto his bottom with a thud.

"No, we're not. I'm just trying to find a route to Switzerland...we will, unfortunately, have to go through Po- Feliciano, don't fall asleep on me!"

The Italian was curled up in a ball like a cat, sleeping soundly on the dry earth.

Ludwig cursed silently and sat down next to him. Then he decided to tell him the plan anyway, because he figured he'd be a better listener unconscious than awake.

"So, we will have to go through Poland, unless you feel like swimming to Sweden. If only we had boats...but anyway, Poland is only about three hours away from where we are now. But of course, Poland will take forever to cross through...well...unless we cut around the edge, and end up in Germany. Um...no...I say we try to get to Czechoslovakia. So yes, we'll go through Poland, then find ourselves in Czechoslovakia. Now, if we cut through the way I planned, we should find ourselves in Austria, and hopefully not Hungary. I'd like to keep the amount of countries we go to as small as possible. But anyway, if things go accordingly, we'll be in Austria. If we go like...um I think West...we'll be in Switzerland!"

Feliciano groaned.

"That's too far..." he whined.

Ludwig jumped.

"You're awake?! How much did you hear?"

"Um...all of it..." he muttered, rubbing painful dust from his eyes.

"Good. So I won't have to repeat myself."

...

...

Ludwig dragged the lazy redhead along like an oversized rag-doll. The toes of his boots scraped the ground, since he decided he didn't want to move his legs. Feliciano had never gone a whole night sleepless, so it left him in exhaustion at its ultimate form.

"Pick up your feet! I cannot be expected to drag you all the way to Switzerland, can I?!" Ludwig growled.

Feliciano lazily lifted up his arm and gave him a thumbs up sign.

"Sounds fine with me..." he yawned. Then his hand fell down limply beside him, as if he were weak and dying. Ludwig let out a frustrated growl.

"You are such a-!"

"Good friend? I know, thank you Ludwig, you are, too..." he said sleepily.

The blond boy nearly crushed his friend's face in with his boot. He didn't do that, but however, he did give him quite a good kick.

"Owowowowow!" Feliciano shrieked rapidly.

Ludwig smirked in satisfaction. He had woken up Feliciano, and showed him who the figure of authority was there. The kid was on a roll!

"Nn...are we close to Poland?" Feliciano asked, sounding a bit dazed.

Ludwig nodded.

"Shouldn't be too long. Ten minutes, at the least!" he answered with a small smile. Feliciano let out a sigh of relief. Probably assuming they'd find a place to rest once they reached Poland. Silly boy, this is Ludwig we're talking about.

"Oooh, maybe we can pick up something hot to eat! I'm so hungry!" Feliciano drooled a bit at the thought of fresh soup or whatever they have to serve.

"Idiot! We can't buy anything!"

"...why not?"

Ludwig face palmed, and refused to answer such a stupid question. And to his relief, his lack of answering also brought in a nice silence, while Feliciano was being awake. How that happened is beyond anyone's comprehension.

...

...

A boy with longish blond hair walked on the dirt path, clasping his left hand around his right arm awkwardly. His usually amazing green eyes were dulled and staring down at the ground as he walked. There was a cut on his lip from a beating a week ago, and a bruise on his right eye from a three days ago, and I bump on his head from only an hour ago.

It was undeniable, the children around him loved picking on him. All the mental drillings and the thorough beatings. That's what they loved. Even German soldiers hate him. Because being a homosexual is horrible. Only satanized people are into their own gender. Or at least, that's what people say. But he never got what was so bad about it. Was he committing a serious sin by preferring to date a guy over a girl?

His wobbly legs gave out from beneath him, sending him to the dirt. Raising his head the slightest, he rubbed the earth off of his face, which was already dirty enough, and was in no need for another round of dust and dirt. His arms vibrated like crazy as he hauled himself up.

Just keep going...home is the way...he thought as he started up walking again.

Town was not too far up ahead, but he felt like he had another mile to walk.

One step. Two step. Three step. Four step. One meter. Two meter. Three meter. Four meter. One mile. Two mile. Three mile. Four mile. With lead-heavy legs, that's easily how it can feel to a boy.

He sluggishly climbed up creaking wooden porch-steps. Grandmother slept like the lazy old lady she was. He glared at her snoring body and resisted the urge to kick her. That woman was the bane of his existence.

Turning away from her, he pushed the door open. His cheek muscles stretched until they hurt, and they shaped a magnificent _phony_ smile. _Artificial_ happiness and joy lit up his dull eyes.

"Papa! Mama! I'm home!" he greeted with a grin. Footsteps sounded from the nearest room. His mother came to greet the boy with a real smile. Something to be envied, indeed.

She brought him into a bone-crushing hug. Her muscular arms nearly squeezing the breathe out of the poor boy. Another set of footsteps came to greet him. His father. Who said hello with a handshake. With secret disappointment, he took the hand and shook it.

"Eh...what's this?" his father asked, pushing away his blond bangs to see the bright, red bump, clear as day, on his forehead.

"Getting into more fights I see. Well, I trust you won?"

The boy gritted his teeth. And the lied through the gaps.

"Yes, I beat them good, Papa..."

No. He did not fight. No. This is considered a loss.

His father expected him to be strong. All the beatings he got from the children were assumed to be battle scars by the kid's father.

"Feliks, don't be going off beating those kids hind-ends like that, alright? I'm sure they don't enjoy it." his mother said, ruffling his hair.

"Yes, ma'am..." if it wasn't for that last part, Feliks probably wouldn't be feeling angry with her, too. Mama didn't understand. Papa didn't understand. Who could understand?

"I'm going off to work now-"

"But I just got home, Papa!"

His father raised an eyebrow.

"Maybe if you would try to get home earlier we could see more of each other."

He gave Feliks mother a quick peck on the cheek and didn't bother with Feliks. Apparently he was too old for affectionate goodbyes.

...

...

"This is it Feliciano..."

Feli looked at his friend excitedly.

"Really!?"

He nodded.

"Welcome to Poland."

**-**

**Darn, this was shorter than I wanted it to be. -exaggerated sigh- Oh well.**

**So, we've got some Feliks in the house. Woop! I'm itching to fit Ivan in here, seriously! Well, I bid you farewell! Until the next chapter!**


End file.
